Starscream's Brigade/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders' Adventures of Transformers (TV Series franchise) A 1943 battle scene unfolds on an ISLAND in GUADALCANAL, SOUTH AMERICA. Cut to GUADALCANAL, 1985, where the WRECKAGE of MILITARY VEHICLES 40-something years past can still be found. Cut to DECEPTICON HEADQUARTERS, 1985. STARSCREAM: Shockwave this, Shockwave that! All I ever hear about is how great Shockwave is! MEGATRON: Shockwave is an ideal soldier. He's both humble and respectful. STARSCREAM: Shockwave has much to be humble about! Who can respect a leader who cannot so much as defeat the Autobots?? MEGATRON: You'll never understand, Starscream. You lack the ability to see your own faults. STARSCREAM: Nobody turns his back on me! STARSCREAM fires on MEGATRON, hitting him in the back and causing him to fall unconscious to the ground. MEGATRON: Uhhh! STARSCREAM: Decepticons, feast your eyes on your new leader. Uh! Uhhhh! What the--Megatron! You're--you're dead! I terminated you! MEGATRON: Fool! I cannot be terminated by a single blast from your puny weapon! I'm sick of your endless quest for power! Especially at the cost of losing mine! STARSCREAM: Don't just stand there, do something! Your new leader orders you to slay Megatron! MEGATRON: You're a fool, Starscream, if you think that anyone will ever follow your orders! STARSCREAM: Just wait, Megatron. One of these days I will have my revenge! MEGATRON: You and what army? MEGATRON returns the earlier blast by shooting STARSCREAM in the back as he attempts to flee. STARSCREAM: Ahhh! STARSCREAM lands in a heap, unconscious and immobile. MEGATRON: Get him out of my sight! Courtley Jester: Just until he learned his lesson. SOUNDWAVE: Laserbeak, eject! LASERBEAK flies far out to the PACIFIC OCEAN and drops STARSCREAM on an ISLAND, where the latter awakens. Decepticon to Irelander White is seen getting pictures of the Digimon in the Digital World with Marcus Damon, Cubix, Auriana and Steel Marcus Damon: So, Apple, riddle me this: Why do you want to get pictures of the Digimon? Apple White: I had a theory. If Wheeljack and Ratchet created the Dinobots using the dinosaurs, I bet I can create some Autobots based on other beings. Marcus Damon: That makes sense. Steel: Me and Cubix found the three Digimon for this new Autobots project. Cubix: Veemon, Agumon and Gabumon. Auriana: And for the other two Digimon: Pyromon and Gatomon. Steel: We even got their pictures. Apple White: Perfect. We better get back to Autobot Headquarters and get started right away. Irelander to Decepticon STARSCREAM: Uhh... what... uhh... uhh... Huhh... what happened? Yes... Megatron exiled me. Me! Starscream! He made a fool out of me in front of the other Decepticons. They'll never respect me as a leader now. STARSCREAM trips on something METALLIC, buried in the sand. STARSCREAM: Uh, what the--? Uhh... a wing from an old fighter plan the flesh creatures used in their wars. There must be more of this stuff lying around here. (Strains as he digs through the sand) This thing must be huge! Mmm, reminds me of that two-faced loudmouth Blitzwing. Yes... if Megatron can have his Blitzwing, so can I! Huh... me and what army. I'll show him what army! Decepticon to Decepticon STARSCREAM: Out of the way, you micro-chip morons! I have urgent business on Cybertron! SKYWARP: We're under strict orders not to let anyone travel on the spacebridge without proper authorization. STARSCREAM pokes his NULL RAY in SKYWARP's face. STARSCREAM: Here's my authorization! SKYWARP: Er... uh, er... proceed. STARSCREAM: Activate the spacebridge! Now! Decepticon to Decepticon STARSCREAM: 214, 215, 216... ah hah! 217. STARSCREAM enters the room, where a wall is filled with locked COMPARTMENTS. STARSCREAM: Uh! I know you're in here somewhere! STARSCREAM shoots a hole in one of the COMPARTMENTS and opens it, exhuming some unidentified MODULES. STARSCREAM: Gotcha! Decepticon to Decepticon STARSCREAM places the MODULES into five VEHICLES he has rescued from the sand and lined up on the beach. STARSCREAM: Combaticons, transform! As the VEHICLES begin to change shape, STARSCREAM gives them their names. STARSCREAM: Brawl! Swindle! Blast Off! Vortex! And Onslaught! ONSLAUGHT: Who are you, and what are we doing in these crude carcasses? BLAST OFF: Yes, I wouldn't want to be seen by anyone I know in this getup. STARSCREAM: I am Starscream, and I just freed your hides from the Decepticon detention center on Cybertron. In return, I command you to assist me in dethroning Megatron! BRAWL: What's to stop us from beatin' you into scrap-iron instead? STARSCREAM: (Chuckles) The fact that I have not equipped you with energy absorbers. Without them, you cannot refuel. No energy, no life. So, do we have a deal? ONSLAUGHT: Very well. We will obey you for now. Decepticon to Autobot MARTY MINKLER: Okay, let's make it a three-shot. You guys ready? PUBLIC ADDRESS SYSTEM: Hi! This is Marty Minkler reporting live. Today we are witnessing a historic occasion. (Clears throat) I have with me two members of the Autobot team, Jazz and Cliffjump. CLIFFJUMPER: That's Cliffjumper. Apple White: And now, fellow Autobots and humans, it gives me great pleasure to present my special project. Autobots meet the Digibots! Digibots appeared from the drapes Autobots: in wonder Apple White: Allow me to introduce, Veetramon, Gabutromon, Slipagumon, Gatostreamon and Pyrobotmon! Maxwell McGrath: Nice Digi-designs, Apple. MARTY MINKLER: PUBLIC ADDRESS SYSTEM: Ah, yes, Cliffjumper. They have been invited here as guests of honour to officially cut the ribbon at this ceremony dedicating this magnificent statue of--the leader of the Autobots, Optimus Prime. Er, what the--? CLIFFJUMPER: Are they Decepticons? JAZZ: They must be. Their leader's Starscream! STARSCREAM: Combaticons, transform! BRAWL: Hey, Swindle! Listen to this! My sonic blaster blows 'em away! SWINDLE: That's hip, Brawl! But check this out! Instant air-conditioning! BLAST OFF: Really? My ionic blaster is much more sophisticated than any of your crude weapons. VORTEX: Hang onto your hats! It's gonna get a little windy! (Laughs) ONSLAUGHT: Thanks, Vortex! I can use a little target practice! CLIFFJUMPER: It doesn't look good, Jazz! Maybe you better radio Autobot Headquarters for help! JAZZ: Piece o' cake! We can take these--ohhh! VORTEX: Hey, come on up for a spin! STARSCREAM: (Laughs) I won! I won! The first battle goes to Starscream and his army of Combaticons! (Laughs) And Megatron is next! Apple White: We gotta help Megatron! Come on, Digibots! STARSCREAM: (Laughs) It's great to return victorious, and any doubts I had about your abilities are a thing of the past. BLAST OFF: Did you see me out there? I was magnificent. You might even say stupendous! BRAWL: Why, you wimps! Not one of you has the muscle to stand up to those Autobots alone! If I hadn't been there, they'd be picking up your parts with an electro-magnet! ONSLAUGHT: Nonsense! It was my plan that caused the Autobots' downfall! VORTEX: Your plan?? It was my vortex that put 'em outta commission! The five COMBATICONS fight among themselves. STARSCREAM: Knock it off! Save your energy and your contempt for Megatron! VORTEX: What about the Autobots' energy absorbers? STARSCREAM: What about them? ONSLAUGHT: You promised them to us! STARSCREAM: Well, I can't play favourites, now, can I? Nobody gets an energy absorber until we capture three more Transformers. Decepticon to Decepticon SHOCKWAVE: Shockwave reporting to Megatron. Intruders have liberated the personality components of the renegade Decepticons. MEGATRON SHOCKWAVE'S COMPUTER VIEW-SCREEN: The Autobots. This time they've really done it! They've gone too far this time! I shall crush them once and for all! Decepticon to Autobot TELETRAAN 1: Local news stations report unidentified robots led by Decepticon Starscream attacked unveiling ceremonies of Optimus Prime memorial. Eye witnesses say that two Autobots, Jazz and Cliffjumper, were abducted. OPTIMUS PRIME: Strange. Most of the Decepticon attacks are related to their incessant need for energy. POWERGLIDE: Maybe Starscream has finally gone off his nut, and the-- BUMBLEBEE: Man your battle stations! OPTIMUS PRIME: Everyone, roll out! Spread out and take cover! MEGATRON: Return to me what is mine and I will show you mercy! OPTIMUS PRIME: What are you talking about? Return what? MEGATRON: This is your last chance, Optimus! I want the personality components of those renegade Decepticons! And I want them now!! OPTIMUS PRIME: I've got a demand of my own, Megatron! Release Jazz and Cliffjumper! MEGATRON: Jazz? Cliffjumper? Are Prime's micro-chips messed up? Wait. Maybe it wasn't Prime after all! Maybe--uhhh! Blast you, Optimus! Decepticons, retreat! BUMBLEBEE: Wha-what was that all about? OPTIMUS PRIME: I don't know, Bumblebee. POWERGLIDE: And what was all that talk about renegade Decepticons? OPTIMUS PRIME: I don't know the answer to that, either, but perhaps Teletraan 1 does. Autobot to Autobot OPTIMUS PRIME: Teletraan 1, we need to know everything you have on the history of renegade Decepticons. TELETRAAN 1: Renegade Decepticons are political prisoners detained on Cybertron. Under direct orders from Megatron, Shockwave had their personality components removed from their structures. The structures were subsequently destroyed. Until yesterday, the personality components were stored in the Decepticon detention center. BUMBLEBEE: Megatron thinks that we did it. POWERGLIDE: And Starscream must have stolen the components to create his own army! OPTIMUS PRIME: So that's what this is all about. It's a power struggle between Megatron and Starscream. Well, their little domestic squabble is none of our concern, but rescuing Jazz and Cliffjumper is. Autobots, transform. Apple White: Megatron! Megatron: Hey, aren't you Apple White of the Autobots? Apple White: Yes. Me and my Digibots have come to warn you. Starscream has an army of new Decepticons to dethrone you. MEGATRON: Where is that fool Starscream? STARSCREAM: Right here, Megatron. Behind you. This is my army, Megatron, the Combaticons. And this fool is taking his rightful place in Decepticon hierarchy as of right now! And there is nothing you can do to stop me! SWINDLE: Bye, bye, Megatron! MEGATRON: Noo! Apple White: Megatron! STARSCREAM: So long, Megatron--and don't think that it hasn't been fun! MEGATRON: (Chuckles) I see incompetence breeds even more incompetence! (Laughs) STARSCREAM: Yaaahh!!! BRAWL: Pipe down, Starscream! We'll save your cowardly hide! SOUNDWAVE: Re-energization of troops incomplete. Must withdraw. MEGATRON: Decepticons, retreat! STARSCREAM: They're getting away! You idiot! I had him dead to rights before you fired! BRAWL: You're the idiot, Starscream! SWINDLE: Yeah! Soundwave was about to blow a hole in your chassis! BRAWL: You're wearin' us out, and you still haven't given us any energy absorbers! STARSCREAM: Hey, fellas! Back off! VORTEX: Maybe you'd like to go for a whirl! STARSCREAM: Look! Two more Transformers to add to our collection! That brings our energy absorber count to four! Only one more to go, then you can all be recharged! The COMBATICONS mumble amongst themselves. STARSCREAM: Remember, I am the only one who knows how to install them, and I will as soon as we defeat Megatron! Decepticon to Autobot OPTIMUS PRIME: Powerglide, I want you to patrol the area for Starscream and his sidekicks. POWERGLIDE: No sooner said than done! And away we go! Autobot to Decepticon MEGATRON: Starscream is a child! Even with an army of thousands, he couldn't lead them in a parade, let alone against us! The DECEPTICONS cheer at MEGATRON's words. MEGATRON: We will exterminate him and those who follow him! Summon the other Decepticons! My power must not be usurped! SOUNDWAVE: Stunticons, report at once! Megatron commands. DRAG STRIP DECEPTICON COMPUTER VIEW-SCREEN: Tell Megatron to blow it out his exhaust! We're havin' a demolition derby! STARSCREAM: Ahhh... BRAWL: Mmmm! This is more like it! SWINDLE: Mmm, you said it! Nothin' like getting juiced up on energy! STARSCREAM: All right, let's go! Megatron will not wait long before he launches his assault on us. SWINDLE: It's too late! He's found us! MEGATRON: Attack! Apple White: Starscream, surrender or be destroyed! STARSCREAM: Never, Megatron and Apple! I've taken it this far--I won't stop now! You'll have to do better than that! POWERGLIDE: Powerglide to Optimus Prime! Come in, Optimus! OPTIMUS PRIME: This is Prime. POWERGLIDE: I found Starscream and the Combaticons engagin' in a firefight with Megatron, Apple, the Digibots and the Decepticons! They're at the Amalgamated Water & Power Plant on the north side! OPTIMUS PRIME: Continue monitoring their activities. The Autobots, the Irelanders and I will join you and Apple momentarily. POWERGLIDE: Roger that! Out. OPTIMUS PRIME: Autobots, transform and roll out! Autobot to Decepticon MEGATRON: Enough of this! Constructicons, merge into Devastator! DEVASTATOR: (Laughs) MEGATRON: Leave no trace of their insidious existence. STARSCREAM: I have prepared for this emergency, Megatron. Combaticons, merge into Bruticus! The VOICE of BRUTICUS grunts four times, once for each COMBATICON as they transform into his LIMBS and attach to ONSLAUGHT to complete the UNION. BRUTICUS: You... make... Bruticus... angry. Bruticus... devastate... Devastator! DEVASTATOR: Duaahh! Raorr! Apple White: Devastator needs help. Digibots, combine to become Omnibeemon! Digibots have did and become Omnibeemon Omnibeemon: I'll help you, Devastator! OPTIMUS PRIME: Jazz and Cliffjumper appear to be safe! Grapple. Ratchet. Now--go get Jazz and Cliffjumper. STARSCREAM: Hahahah hahah! MEGATRON: Nothing of you will be left but salvage, Starscream! STARSCREAM: Promises, promises! MEGATRON: It's no use! We must retreat! STARSCREAM: So, Megatron? Now will you kindly tell the world who the new Decepticon leader is? MEGATRON: Never! STARSCREAM: Bruticus? MEGATRON: Noo!! STARSCREAM: Now, Megatron. Who is the new Decepticon leader?? MEGATRON: Enough! Erm... you are. STARSCREAM: I can't hear you! MEGATRON: You are! STARSCREAM: I am now the leader of all Decepticons! Apple White: Megatron, no! You'll pay for this, Starscream! Omnibeemon! Omnibeemon: Of course, Your Highness! MOTORMASTER: Megatron's in trouble! DEAD END: Who cares? WILDRIDER: It looks like Starscream's defeated him! DEAD END: So? MOTORMASTER: So you think Starscream's gonna stop here? DEAD END: Good point. He never knows when to quit. MOTORMASTER: Stunticons, unite to form Menasor! STARSCREAM: Bruticus? MEGATRON: No, Starscream! Not Bruticus. It's Megatron! Your leader! STARSCREAM: Megatron, don't! Please! MEGATRON: This time it really is goodbye, Starscream! Thanks for the assistance, Apple. Until we meet again. Astrotrain, get him and his giant ally off this planet! Decepticon to Irelander Connor Lacey: Ahem. Apple White: Connor, let me explain. Connor Lacey: It's okay, Apple. Helping Megatron and the Decepticons is the right call. Even if they are our enemies. Apple White: Thanks, Connor. But I couldn't have done it without the Digibots. Optimus Prime: Yes. They have proven their metal. The Digibots shall remain among us! Irelanders cheered Raven Queen: Hmm. I wonder what happened to Starscream and the Combaticons? Irelander to Decepticon Megatron: They are banished from Earth forever! STARSCREAM: You'll regret that you did not destroy me, Megatron! I shall have my revenge!